A tale of five Christmases
by Bovrilcat
Summary: Join me, as I take you through the Christmas pasts of five familiar faces. Their Christmas present and future shall also be written, and watch as their traditions, friendships and Chistmas joy cross.
1. An American Christmas

**Happy Christmas! Only five more days to go, and five days of Christmas writing! I'm so excited, I'm going down to my Grandparents on Tuesday, so I shall be posting from their house as well. What are you guys doing this Christmas? Well whatever you're doing,** **I hope you're all having a wonderful time! Remember the code word at the bottom A/N if you read them, just put it on your comment. ****Now without further ado, my Christmas gift to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. But Dan and Swampy might give it to me for a Christmas present...**

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered into the the room, taking a young Phineas out of his dazed slumber. He let out a yawn, his eyes fluttering open. There was a faint knock at his bedroom door, he raised his head to look at the blurry figure entering his room. "Phineas, are you awake yet?" A voice chimed out, which Phineas recognised as his sisters. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he went.<p>

"Why do you want to know if I'm awake Candace? I'm awake now..." His sleepy demeanour let him trail off in a fazed tone. Candace smile widened as she leaned forward, cupping her hand around Phineas's ear so she could whisper into it.

"Because it's Christmas."

They both leapt into the kitchen, clasping onto their Mother's arms. "Mommy it's Christmas!" Phineas yelled out, his arms wrapped around Linda's lower arm. She chuckled, ruffling her sons hair. The kitchen was filled with the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg.

"Did Santa come Mom?" Candace asked, her eyes filled with joy. Linda smiled down at her, "Well why don't you go and check?" On her words both children rushed towards the living room, leaving Linda to drink her egg-nog.

With a smile stretched across his face, Phineas reached his arms up trying to unhook his stocking from the top of the fireplace. Candace giggled, unhooking the stocking for him and placing down in front of him. The smell of roasting ham wafted into the living room, as they both relentlessly tore the brightly coloured paper from the presents that had been stashed inside their stockings.

Linda watched them, egg-nog in hand. She smiled, it was as though the sadness that had overhung the family for months was immediately lost in the midst of tinsel and stockings. She was suddenly pulled out of her daydream when she remembered she had an apple pie in the oven.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be posted ASAP. A very special thank you to Fyrvi, who helped me with this chapter. Thank you Fyrvi for being awesome! The code word is cookie, because I just ate one :3. Merry Chrismas stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	2. An English Christmas

**Second chapter is up, and it's with my English companion! Just a quick warning, FERB DOES NOT LIVE IN LONDON AND NEITHER DO I! Just because I am English, does not mean I live in London, and that goes the same for Ferb before he moved to America. You don't know many times I have been asked 'Do you live in London? Do you know *insert name here*!' **

**Anyway, this is based off my Christmas but with Ferb twist, at the moment Ferb and Lawrence are living in England. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Doctor Who or Strictly Come Dancing.**

* * *

><p>His eyes opened, sunlight blocking his vision for a fraction of a second. He let the realisation sink in, until a smile beamed across his face. The covers were thrown back, whilst Ferb leapt off his bed, so he could go and inspect the end of it. His eyes widened in wonder, as he was met with the sight of his stocking, full to the brim with presents from Father Christmas.<p>

"Daddy! Father Christmas came!" He yelled, sprinting down the landing with his stocking in hand. He threw his Fathers bedroom door open, leaping onto his Father. Lawrence groaned, removing his Son from his stomach.

"Ferb, it's six o' clock in the morning," He said, as his vision cleared and he could see his green haired son. Ferb nodded vigorously, motioning towards the large stocking with coloured foil peaking out the top. Lawrence only chuckled, sitting up to envelope Ferb into a hug.

"So Father Christmas came then! You must have been a very good boy!" He said, as Ferb giggled on his arms.

Once Ferb had released himself from his Fathers grasp, he dragged his stocking over towards Lawrence, before taking the first present out from the top. Lawrence watched tentatively, smiling at the delight on Ferb's face. Both were looking forward to the Christmas lunch that awaited them: goose, turkey and an array of vegetables and trimmings stuck in their mind. You could almost smell the brandy burning on the Christmas pudding. Lawrence was most looking forward to the glass of Bucks Fizz that awaited him down stairs. Most of all though, he was looking forward to unwrapping the presents that were neatly placed under the tree, with his Son. He looked forward to seeing the joy in Ferb's eyes as they walked down the stairs to see the Christmas tree in all it's Christmas morning glory.

"Daddy, are we going to play board games today?" Ferb asked, looking up from the play-dough he had been unwrapping. Lawrence grinned and ruffled Ferb's hair.

"Of course we are! Then we can can watch the Strictly Come Dancing Christmas special! If you're good I'll let you stay up and we can watch the Doctor Who special as well." Ferb's eyes lit up on Lawrence's words, a wide smile plastered across his face. All of a sudden, Ferb leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Lawrence, bringing him into a hug.

"I love you Daddy, Happy Christmas." Lawrence smiled, returning Ferb's hug.

"I love you too Ferb."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed that, remember to review beautiful readers!<strong>

**Guest reviews:**

**Dreadwing216: You'll have to wait and see! Thank you for your review! **

**~Bovrilcat**


	3. A Jewish Hanuakka

**Two chapters in one day!? Wow I'm on fire! Nah just kidding, I wrote this chapter a few days prior to posting the first chapter. This one took a lot of work, and I've actually learnt something! Thank you Internet and your searching abilities. Anyway, read on! Also, if you want to know what something i. Just leave it in a comment and I shall tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p>She sat on her bed, playing peacefully with her dolls. The blonde yarn still clung to their cloth heads, an arm missing from the one she held in her left hand, the other only having one button eye. Yet she still sported a bright smile when she played with them. As the dolls had just gotten into their argument, there was was a call from the stairwell. "Isa! Time to light the Menorah!" Her Mother's voice called.<p>

"Coming Mamá!"

Isabella jumped up from her bed, sprinting across the landing and down the stairs. Her high pigtails bounced as she bounded into the living room, where her Mother and Father had gathered around the Menorah, which stood proudly on the windowsill. She skipped towards her Father, who grabbed her and raised her high into the air. She giggled with glee, raising her arms up. "Are you excited about Hanukkah cielo?" He asked, as he placed the giggling girl back on the floor. Her Mother adjusted the pink bows that held up her pigtails.

"Estoy muy, muy emocionado Papá!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Really, really excited! Then do you want to light the first candle hija?" As he said the words her eyes lit up like stars. She vigorously nodded her head, jumping up and down in joy. Her Mother chuckled, lighting the Shamesh candle.

"Now Isa, be very careful. You light the first candle on the right with the Shamesh, okay?" Her Mother said, guiding Isabella's hand while she held the lit Shamesh. Isabella nodded, her smile widening. Slowly the flame came closer to the fuse of the candle. As it reached it, the flames licked at the wax that smothered the fuse, engulfing it with it's red and orange colours. There was a brief silence, until Isabella squealed out in delight. "Happy Hanukkah Papá and Mamá!" Both parents smiled, gazing happily at their enthused daughter. Her Father took the Shamesh and placed it gently back into the middle of the Menorah.

"Would you like to start the first blessing Isa?" Her Mother asked, knowing what the answer would be. Isabella's father cut in before Isabella could let out another ear piercing squeal.

"Then after the blessings we can go and eat some latkes and sufganiyot, cí?" Isabella nodded her head again, "Cí Papá, and we can play Dreidel as well!"

She turned her head, watching the flame wistfully. She smiled again, before singing the first blessing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, until next time! Fair well!<strong>


	4. An Indian Christmas

**Three days to go, going up to my grandparents tomorrow! Don't worry I wil still be able to post! Anyway, Baljeet is about seven years old in this and still living in India. Now, read on!**

* * *

><p>"Baljeet! Mishti is here, come and greet her māśūqa!"<p>

Baljeet looked up from his game of pachisi, a smile spread across his face. He jumped up from the floor, rushing towards the door.

"Namaskāra Mishti!" He said when coming to the door. She smirked at him and rised her eyebrows.

"Namaskāra, māśūqa," she snorted, unable to contain her laugh. Baljeet rolled his eyes, "My Mother calls me māśūqa, at least it's not as bad as hanī banī!" He stifled a snicker, while Mishti only narrowed her eyes.

As soon Baljeet had recovered from his fit of giggles, the pair made their way to the kitchen. Baljeet grinned as he saw a wooden bowl placed neatly on the counter side. He grasped the little bowl, showing it to Mishti. She peered down at it, it contained an assortment of pastries and sweets. "Mām said to give you a bowl of neureos and dodol, because it is Christmas eve and I should give my friends Christmas cheer," he stated, handing the bowl over to Mishti. She stared down at it, then looked up at Baljeet with a smile beaming from ear to ear.

"Dhan'yavāda Baljeet!" She said, before jumping forward and wrapping her arms around Baljeet. He grimaced, pulling back in a flustered flurry.

"Ew! Don't hug me Mishti that's icky!" She giggled at his outburst, giving him a light shove.

"You're such a baby Baljeet!" She snorted again, shoving him harder. He rolled his eyes again, placing the wooden bowl back on the counter. He tried to changed the subject, "So, are you walking to midnight mass with us tonight?" He asked, trying to sound casual as though she hadn't just hugged him. She nodded, walking towards the living room. Both children sat down on the floor next to Baljeet's game of unfinished pachisi.

"Our family are going to join your family for the after feast as well, we're going to bring vindaloo curry!" She took a breath before continuing. "I can't wait to see the church, it's always so pretty when it's decorated in Poinsettia flowers and candles," her eyes sparkled as she envisioned the sight. Baljeet grimaced again, wondering why she was being so girly all of a sudden.

There was a short silence, as they both silently stared at the decorated mango tree that stood proudly by the window. Mishti wondered her eyes toward the top of the Christmas tree. She smirked when she saw the star. "Is that the star you made at my house?" She asked Baljeet, her eyes still locked on the star. Baljeet nodded, looking proudly up at the star.

"I used the my protractor to make all the arms exactly the same length and width," he replied, motioning with his hands as if to elaborate this fact. Mishti shook her head, looking over at Baljeet.

"You're such a nerd Baljeet."

Before he could reply there was a call from the dining room. "Baljeet, Mishti! Christmas eve lunch is ready. Then you can help Pitā put the lanterns on the roof!"

The pair exchanged an excited look, before sprinting towards the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope enjoyed that! Until next time fair readers!<strong>

**Māśūqa= sweetie**

**Hanī banī= honey bunny**

**Dhan' yavāda= thank you**

**Guest reviews:**

**Dreadwing216: Thank you! Don't worry 2015 will see plenty of me**

**~Bovrilcat**


	5. A Dutch Christmas

**Well look at that, another two chapters in one day! Okay guys I'm really proud of myself. So, this is the Dutch one, I consulted my friend who used to live in Holland for this one. So I hope you all like it! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p>There was a blundering heard down the stairs, Biffany looked up from her game of sudoku as a smile crossed her face. The door flung open, revealing a young Buford dressed in fish PJ's. His face was bright, a huge smile stretched from ear to ear. "Ma! Did Sinterklaas come?". The excited boy asked, clapping his hands when saying Sinterklaas. Biffany smiled as she saw how excited he was.<p>

"Well it is December the fifth, why don't you go and check the fireplace." She barely had enough time to say fireplace before he sprinted into the dining room.

Buford turned into the dining room, his eyes growing to the size of saucers when he saw the fireplace. Where he had placed his shoes, that he had filled with hay for Sinterklaas's horse, was two stacks of presents as well as his shoes filled with sweets. He beamed, kneeling down to pick his shoes up. As he did so, Biffany walked into the room. Buford looked up at her, holding up his shoes. "He did come Ma! I told you I had been good!" Biffany chuckled, kneeling down next to her son.

"You'll always be my good boy, Bufy."

The family had always kept to their Dutch traditions, in spite of living in America. Every year Buford would count down the days to when Sinterklaas would arrive on his horse from Spain, with his sack full of presents and his helpers the Zwarte Pieten. He still cherished the day when he had celebrated December the fifth in Amsterdam and had actually met Sinterklaas himself.

"Are we still going to cousin Henrick's for his Sinterklaas party?" He asked, consuming one of the sweets stored inside his shoe. Biffany nodded, taking a sweet for herself.

"We're going to take some peppernoot for the treasure hunt as well," she said, swallowing the hard boiled sweet in her mouth. Buford threw his arms up in the air, "I love peppernoot!" He exclaimed, giggling as he waved his arms around.

"Well I'm sure you can have one before we go to the party!" Biffany laughed, pulling him into a hug. He wriggled around in her arms, giggling like a hyena.

Eventually he snuggled into his mothers side, with his smile still beaming. Biffany stroked his head, whilst she cradled the boy in her arms.

"I love Sinterklaas day," he uttered, before falling into a light slumber. Biffany smiled down at him, "I love Sinterklaas day as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have to go to bed now, I'm getting up at 4.00am tomorrow! I'm definitely going to writing the next chapter on my car journey, four hours long... Anyway, until next time wonderful readers!<strong>

**Guest reviews:**

**Dreadwing216: I know so confusing isn't it... Haha, thanks for the review :)**

**~Bovrilcat**


	6. The Joining of Five Friends

**I wrote this all in the car! I lied about the car journey, it wasn't four hours it was six... But I'm here now, with my grandparents! Not to mention it's Christmas Eve tomorrow! I'm so excited, Christmas in two nights! Anyway, this one is rather long, considering I was suffering from sleep deprivation when I wrote this! Now read on beautiful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I want to**

* * *

><p>"So you light the brandy when you pour it on the christmas pudding?" Ferb nodded at Phineas's question, as Phineas inspected the dense fruit cake. Phineas smiled, walking over to help Ferb pour the punch for their Christmas party. The pair had been planning it for a few days, you could feel the excitement building.<p>

"Isabella said she might be a bit late because it's the last day of Hanukkah," Phineas said, breaking the silence that had grown. Ferb chuckled and elbowed his step-brother in the ribs. Phineas looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What was that for dude?" Ferb only chuckled in reply. Phineas pressed his lips together, "Seriously Ferb, what's so funny?" Ferb rolled his eyes, raising his eyebrows at the redhead.

"Isabella." Ferb only needed to give him a one worded answer for Phineas to go bright red.

Ferb could barely contain his laughter at the sight of Phineas. His entire face was the colour of a tomato. "Come on Ferb! We're just friends!" Phineas stifled, his voice breaking in the process. Ferb snorted, nearly spilling the punch.

"Yeah, just friends. Because everybody believes that," The sarcasm was thick in Ferb's tone, making it more uncomfortable for Phineas.

"Well, I might have been having weird feelings around her lately..." As the words came out of Phineas's mouth, the inevitable ear scratch followed. Ferb only shook his head and smirked, returning to his punch pouring.

Before Phineas could make anymore of an idiot of himself, the doorbell sounded. A smile spread across his face, as he made his way towards the door. As he opened the door, he was met with the two faces of the Bully and the Nerd.

"Hey Dinnerbell, you gonna let us in? It's freezing out here; shrimpy here insisted on walking to your house," Buford glared over Baljeet, before stepping into the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"We always walk here in the Summer Buford," Baljeet replied, removing his scarf.

"Well its winter now isn't it!" Buford sneered, hanging his coat up. Phineas only laughed, changing the subject while they both grumbled silently.

"Well if you guys want to make your way into the kitchen, Ferb has some punch," Phineas said, gesturing for them to follow him into the kitchen.

The trio made their way into the kitchen, Ferb pushing three cups of punch their way. Buford and Baljeet both placed plates of food on the counter top, both removing the foil that wrapped the food tightly against the paper plate. "I brought some peppernoot, my Ma made it this morning," Buford declared, edging the plate forward revealing a plate full of dark sugared biscuits. Baljeet edged his plate forward also, "And I brought some neureos, I hope they are satisfactory to your tastebuds," As Baljeet said the last sentence, Buford had to restrain himself from giving him a wedgie.

"So when is the party starting?" Buford asked, munching on a peppernoot. Phineas swallowed his mouthful of neureos, opening his mouth to speak.

"We invited you guys and Isabella over early so we could do our gang stuff before everybody got here, then when everybody else shows up the party will be in full swing. We're even going to pull crackers like they do in England, Dad said we can all have a little bit of Bucks Fizz!" As usual, Phineas contained as much energy as an energy drink, although Buford and Baljeet gave him questioning looks.

"What is Bucks Fizz?" Baljeet interjected, speaking the mind of Buford as well. Phineas chuckled, "It's a mixture of champagne and orange juice, Ferb said its a really big thing in England. Isabella had it once with us." He answered, a short silence growing afterwards. Buford suddenly smirked at him, "Speaking of Isabella..." Phineas only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Not you as well! Seriously we are just friends!" He moaned, taking an angry bite of neureos. The three guys only sniggered at him. "So you wouldn't want to sweep her off her feet, under the light of the moon, as you tenderly kiss her below the mistletoe!" Baljeet exclaimed, loosing control of his laughter. Phineas narrowed his eyes, glaring at the sniggering trio.

"Okay fine! I admit it, I think Isabella is cute!" Phineas yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. This only made the group break out applause. "We finally got it out of him!" Buford said through chuckles. There was a sudden knock at the door, causing all laughter to cease. That was until Baljeet, Buford and Ferb exchanged a knowing look, causing them all to smirk.

"Talk of the devil, guess who that will be!" Buford chuckled, causing another round of giggles. Phineas rolled his eyes again, making his way to the front door.

"Hey-" He had to cut himself short as his eyes met with Isabella. She was wearing a puffy white top, that was held with a strap wound around her neck. On her bottom half she wore a modest purple skirt that flowed down to her knees. To top it all off a white bow that held her hair back. "Hey Phineas! Sorry I'm late, Mom and I were lighting the last candle on the Menorah." She said, before stepping into the house. Phineas couldn't help but notice the scent of perfume, making the frog in his throat worse.

"I brought a dreidel set to play, I can teach you guys what each Jewish letter means." Phineas only nodded. She suddenly looked over at him, concern traceable in her eyes. She raised her eyebrows, "Are you okay Phineas? Usually you would be babbling away." Phineas laughed nervously, walking past her towards the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just... Tired! I stayed up last night planning for today!" The sentence was followed by more nervous laughter. Isabella nodded, still slightly concerned.

"Hey guys, Isabella is here," Phineas stated when walking into the kitchen. The three guys turned towards the door, their jaws dropping at the sight of Isabella. "Well look who dressed up." Baljeet said, Buford following the statement with a wolf whistle. Isabella chuckled, sitting down next to Ferb.

"Well look who didn't make an effort!" She said, gazing the boys up and down. Ferb smirked, standing up and twirling. "All have you know, these are the finest jeans from Primark's premium section." He declared, gaining a laugh from the rest of the group.

Phineas suddenly got to his feet as well, skipping towards the archway that led into the living room. He posed whilst standing in the opening, holding back his laughter. "And this hoodie is made from the finest materials, imported all the way from NYC!" He posed again, letting out chuckle. Isabella stood up and joined him. She raised her eyebrows, reaching up and pulling the hoodies hood over his head. She snorted in laughter as he shook it off his triangular head. "I'm not sure that was entirely fair!" Phineas chuckled, noticing the perfume scent again. Isabella giggled, folding her arms. "Well deal with it, Phinny!" She shoved him lightly as they both giggled like kindergartens.

They both suddenly stopped when they heard all three guys sniggering. The pair looked at Ferb with questioning looks, as he gestured for them to look up. As soon as they did, both faces went a deep shade of red.

There in the archway, hung a little spring of mistletoe. They both stared at each-other, hearts thumping against their chests. Isabella broke the awkward silence that was hanging in he air. "Well, you know... It is tradition." She uttered, her face becoming increasingly red. Phineas nodded, darting his eyes around.

"Yeah, I guess..." He replied, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "And we should follow tradition, right?" Isabella waited for his response with baited breath.

"Yeah, I guess so..." On his reply, Isabella couldn't help but grin.

She suddenly cupped his face with both hands, bringing him forward. Their faces were so close Phineas could feel her breath on his face. His stomach swirled, his heart rate increasing. "Merry Christmas Phineas," she whispered, before pressing her lips against his.

His eyes widened, all rational thought or process being completely shut down. He had never felt like it, it was like fireworks were exploding inside of him. It was like the biggest adrenaline rush you could ever possibly have. It was like combining all his inventions and multiplying it by one thousand. He could only sum the kiss up in one word: incredible.

They only broke apart when a round of applause could be heard. They both turned towards the guys, all three of them smirking like jesters.

"Well it took you long enough!"

* * *

><p><strong>I threw in a surprise... Cause' I love you all, plus it's Christmas ^U^<br>Anyway, must be going now, gotta eat some mince pies with Grandma and Grandpa.**

**~Bovrilcat**


	7. The True Meaning of Christmas

**Guess what guys... it's Christmas eve! Well in England at least.. this the official last chapter, filled to the brim with good old Christmas cheesiness! Now read on!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, and neither does Father Christmas.****

* * *

><p><p>

"Honey! Ferb and Vanessa are here!" Isabella called out to her fiancé, walking to the door with her apron still on. There was clanging heard from the kitchen, and a distant 'Just let them in!'

Isabella chuckled, turning the handle to let the pair inside.

"Hey guys, sorry it's only me. He's in the kitchen clanging about!" She said, as both Ferb and Vanessa walked into the hallway. Ferb chuckled, hanging his coat on the nearby peg.

"He was always the one who was less inclined to cook when we were younger," he smiled, taking Vanessa's coat for her. It was no secret that Phineas was not the most spectacular cook.

"Yes, anyone would wonder why you decided to marry him. The only reason for a man is to have them be your personal slave!" Both women chortled, while Ferb only playfully rolled his eyes.

Isabella lead them both into the living room while the bashing of pots and pans could still be heard from the kitchen. "You two make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go and check on Phineas." With that Isabella made her way back to the kitchen. As she opened the door, the smell of burning slapped her in the face. "Phineas what's burning!" She exclaimed, as he suddenly emerged from a vale of smoke. He looked at her with pleading eyes, "Isabella please help me!" He begged, earning a giggle from Isabella.

"Well it was your idea to make everyone's different cultured food for Christmas," she said whilst taking the burning ham out from the oven.

He chuckled slightly, waiting for his instructions. "Yeah, but it's not my fault that all our friends are different cultures." Isabella turned around raising her eyebrows, "Technically this isn't my problem, Hanukkah is already over!" Phineas put his hands up in surrender, gaining a smile from his fiancé. "Okay, you go and start on the peppernoot, I'll finish up the goose and ham. Then once you have put the peppernoot in the oven, take the dodol out of its container." As Isabella gave out the instructions, Phineas set to work immediately.

There was another knock at the door, Ferb calling into the kitchen that he would answer it (since Phineas and Isabella seemed preoccupied). As he opened the door, two familiar faces greeted him. "Hello Ferb, is this not meant to be Phineas and Isabella's house?" Baljeet asked as Ferb opened the door. Ferb only nodded, pointing towards the kitchen. Suddenly Ferb was pulled into a man hug by the man standing behind Baljeet.

"Hey Ferb! Haven't seen you in ages dude!" Ferb pulled out of the man hug, returning his greetings to Buford. Buford and Baljeet had been housemates for quite some time, Buford was in fact dating the women that lived next door to them.

As the trio walked into the hallway, Vanessa stood and hugged the pair. "Hello you two, it's been to long!" She said, a smile growing on her face. "Where's Charlie?" Vanessa directed the question at Buford, "She's visiting her family in Ireland for Christmas, so I thought I'd spend it with you lot." He replied, relaxing himself down onto the sofa.

"Can you believe that Phineas and Isabella have been engaged for two months?" Baljeet started the conversation off, one particularly that Buford didn't feel the need to converse in. "I know! I still can't believe the wedding is in February!" Vanessa said, the conversation immediately turning into a girly one. Ferb moved himself over to go and talk to Buford, leaving Baljeet and Vanessa to chat.

Both men sat in silence for a while, until Buford piped up. "That's some women you have there," he said, motioning towards Vanessa. Ferb smiled, nodding his head. Buford elbowed him, "So you know, when you gonna pop the question?" The subject had been touched on lightly a couple of times before, but nobody had ever really just outright asked Ferb. Well that's Buford for you.

Ferb stared at his girlfriend, he had thought about asking the question before but he had never been entirely sure. "I don't know. I have been thinking about it, but I'm not sure if she's ready." Ferb responded, his eyes still trained on Vanessa. Buford chuckled, following his gaze.

"Look pal, you're never going to be sure. But if you really love her, which I know you do, then you just have to get your nerve up and just do it." There was a short silence, as Ferb pondered on Buford's words.

"Plus, if Phineas had enough guts to ask Isabella, then you definitely have enough guts!" Buford asserted, causing Ferb to laugh. He still remembers having the 'I'm going to ask Isabella to marry me' conversation with his step-brother.

Phineas suddenly bounded into the living room, wearing a flour smothered apron. "Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to meet and greet, it's been hectic in the kitchen! But without further ado, I present you a mixed cultured Christmas dinner!" Everybody couldn't help but smile at the energy that he still possessed. He gestured for them to follow him into the dining room, at which they all did.

As everybody entered the dining room, there was an audible gasp. The table presented an array of Dutch, Indian, English, Jewish and American Christmas foods. Even the more preferable Drusselsteinian Christmas dishes were amongst the bright foil crackers. "This is amazing Phineas!" Baljeet said, airing what everyone else was thinking. Phineas smiled, walking over to Isabella who stood at the other side of the room. He wrapped her arms around her waste and smiled, "You can thank this wonderful women for all of this!" She blushed as a round of applause sounded from the group. Phineas looked at her with eyes that could only portray love. She looked back at him, and smiled with much affection.

"Feliz Navidad Isabella," he whispered as everyone was seating themselves. Her grin widened as she heard him speak her mother tongue. "Merry Christmas Phineas," she whispered back, giving him a light kiss.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and cheer. As friends from different sides of the world, all came together and shared a friendship like no other. It just proves, that no matter where you are are, or who you are, no matter if you're bully or nerd. The magic of Christmas will alway bring you together.

* * *

><p><p>

**Well that's the last chapter! Now I bid you all a farewell till the new year, thank you so much to all those who have review and read this story. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas tomorrow, and a fabulous New Year!**

**An extra special thank you to Dreadwing216, Fyrvi, Sabrina06 and FlamingWizardDice23 who have all reviewed regularly on this story! Also to Neo762 who sends me wonderful PM's every time I post!**

**~Bovrilcat**


End file.
